The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, the contestants competed in another Triarm Triathlon, where each of them was handcuffed to another person according to what was happening at the time. Mal and Scarlett won invincibility, and DJ was eliminated, leaving Dawn as the last hero, technically speaking of course, I mean Mal's in control. This week, the campers will have to go through many creatures from the past. What are they you.ask? Find out on this episode of Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- At Boney Island, Dawn is listening toto the animals. Dawn: "Yes, I know, and it will be difficult but I think I can do it!" Dawn: (Confessional) "If any of the others have found the machine and destroy it, then I'll never get Mike back to normal!" -- At the campgrounds, everyone else is inside the mess hall. Scarlett: "Where is that fairy princess?" Dawn opened the door as she zipped up a backpack. Courtney: "Isn't that Jasmine's?" Dawn: "Yes, but she won't mind. Besides, inside are some of the items of our fallen friends, like Sierra's phone, Duncan's lighter and Cameron's notebook!" Chris walked by. Chris: "Hello final fivesome. So finally, you're all very close to the finals.Well I'll make sure it'll be so exciting." Scarlett: "And by exciting you mean dangerous..." Chris: "Well, someone has been doing their homework. Anyway, your next challenge is to collect a rare flower from the FunZone." Courtney: "Wait, the fun zone is at Boney Island!" Chris: "It was...but I think it'll be more fun here in the forest where all the mutant creatures from Season four can reunite with all of you!" -- At the forest, Chris handed each of them a small piece of paper. Chris: "You'll each get 20% of a map, you can decide to go it alone or you could team up and have a better chance of finding the flower!" Dawn: "Courtney, Scott, do you want to go with me?" Courtney: "Nope, sorry!" (pulls Scott away and walks away) Dawn: "Mike, would you like to work together?" Mike gasped and turned into Mal. Mal: "Sorry, I already have a teammate!" Mal and Scarlett ran off while Dawn sighed sadly. Chris: "Ha! Your alone!" Dawn glared at Chris before running into the forest. Chris: "I wonder who will find Larry first! That'll be fun to watch!" -- In the forest, Courtney and Scott check their map pieces. Courtney: "Okay then, we go left and maybe we'll find the flower." Scott: "Why not right?" Courtney: "It'll take too long. Let's go!" Then they went left to find Larry, only to spot a few mutant animals. Courtney: "Ewwww!" Scott: "Big deal. I've deal with those before." Courtney: "Big deal? I'm your girlfriend and you say big deal?" Scott: "Sorry, sorry, this is my first time being a boyfriend" (holds her hand) "Stay close, I've got your back!" Courtney: (blushes) "Thanks!" -- At another part of the forest, Mal and Scarlett are walking along. Mal: "So, I suppose are next move shall be to eliminate Dawn, right!" Scarlett: "Of course, she's the biggest threat in a vote, so we'll convince the lovebirds to join us and we'll have a villain final four, where at that point we can either turn on each other or try to split up the couple. Personally, I'd rather do the latter than the former?" Mal: "We don't have a ladder!" Scarlett: "I mean we should split up the couple!" Mal: "Fine!" Suddenly, a giant alligator jumped up in front of the two. Mal and Scarlett ran from the giant gator and hid behind a log. -- With Dawn, she sense Larry nearby. Dawn: "I must be getting closer." Dawn tiptoe around the blind gophers and found Larry. Dawn: "Ah-ha..." Suddenly the blind gophers woke up and started to chase her away from Larry. Then she tripped over a log and landed on her backpack. Dawn: "Oh no..." She opened it and saw that the machine was broken. Dawn: (Confessional) "No, how am I going to fix it?" (gasps) "Wait, maybe Cameron has something in his notes that can help me!" She starts to look over the notebook. Dawn: (reading) "How to get over my fear of Izzy...Ways to survive a night on Boney Island...How to fix a broken machine, that's it!" -- Meanwhile, Scott and Courtney are walking along a path as they spot Fang. Scott: "FANG?! I thought the squid ate him." Courtney: "Maybe he survived and is hunting you down... I'll draw him away while you look for Larry." Scott: "What?! But he'll maul you!" Courtney: (smirks and pick up a big stick) "Trust me. I know my way with sharks..." Then Courtney got Fang's attention. Courtney: "Hey! You mutant guppy! Bring it!" Fang growled at Courtney as he chased her, while Scott ran ahead. Scott: (confessional) "Okay, either Courtney is really smart or really crazy... But I love that girl!" -- Then Mal and Scarlett spots Larry and the flower. Mal: "Bingo. Our prize..." Scarlett spots some eggs in Larry's nest. Scarlett: "Wait... Larry's a female?! Never mind... I got a plan." -- Inside the Spa hotel, Chris and Chef are watching the whole thing unfold. Chris: "I didn't know Larry was actually Laurie!" Chef: "Y-You should've known that from the start!" Chris: "Ah just watch those campers hurt themselves!" -- Scarlett tossed Mal into Larry's path. As Larry grabbed Mal, Scarlett ran up to the nest and saw that the eggs had hatched and that one of them had a face that looked like Chris. Inside the Spa hotel, Chris spit out his coffee into the T.V. and ruined the signal. Chef: "Uh, Chris, did you..." Chris: (stammering) "This coffee is putrid and downright disgusting! Who made this?" (looks at Chef) "Oh that's right, your the one who made it!" Then Larry spit out Mal into a tree. Mal: (confessional and growls) "Scarlett is close to a close shave! She better lose so I can win and then get to the final four! (laughs) -- Inside Mike's Mind, Mike talks to his personalities about his plan. Mike: "Okay, we need to get Mal back inside my mind, restrain him and I'll get back control!" Vito: "Sounds like a plan bro, but how will we get Mal back inside?" Chester: "Not to mention, he'll crush you like a twig!" Manitoba Smith: "He just need to be knocked out, mate." -- Back in reality, Dawn fixed the mind machine. Dawn: "There! Now to find Mal and Scarlett, find a way to subdue Mal and get Mike back." Dawn run off to find Mal and Scarlett, and she hid behind a bush and found them. Mal: (to Scarlett) "Now we're doing this my way Miss brainiac!" Scarlett: (sarcastically) "Sure, why not?" Dawn: "Hey guys!" Mal: "Hey look, it's Tinker Bell!" Dawn: "Look, I just need to do something, so Scarlett could you pin him down?" Scarlett: "Sorry, I've got a flower to catch!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Do you want to know why I decided to align with this joker? It's not because he's a villain, it's because the other villains were either untrustworthy or too big of a threat, Alejandro, I took him out, then Heather followed to, Noah decided not to take the easy way and sealed his own fate, Duncan" (scoffs) "What a joke! He tried, but he failed, and now that Mal is a threat, I'm going to have to cut him loose!" -- Meanwhile, Courtney kicks Fang on the nose. Courtney: "That wasn't for me, that was for Scott!" Then she punched Fang in the jaw. Courtney: "This is so empowering!" Nearby Scott stops walking. Scott: (Confessional) "Wait, what am I doing? I shouldn't be a coward, I should be helping my girlfriend!" He turned around and ran back to Courtney and Fang. Then Fang knocks Courtney back and growled at her. Scott: "Hey shark breath! Leave Courtney alone!" Fang turn to face Scott as the farmer swing a shovel at Fang's face, then Courtney recovered and hit Fang on the head, knocking him out. Courtney: "Scott... You came back for me..." Scott: "Yeah... I couldn't leave you facing Fang..." Courtney smiled kindly at Scott and they both hugged. -- Meanwhile, Mal is now lowering Dawn to the now sleeping Larry. Dawn: "I don't like this..." Mal: "Too bad sweetheart. If you value your life, you'll get that flower for me." Dawn gulped as she reach for the flower... Suddenly, Scarlett appeared, swinging from a vine and snatched the flower. Scarlett: "Ha! Take that!" Larry woke up and started to grab Dawn as Mal walked over to Scarlett. Mal: (Confessional) "And now to do something I've never done before!" Mal kicked Scarlett in the knee which caused the flower to drop. Then Mal punched Scarlett to the ground and started scratching her face which made bloody scars on her face. Scarlett: (Confessional) "That's it! I have enough!" (takes off her scrunchie